


The Prince and the Pastry Chef

by queenhomeslice



Series: The Prince and the Pastry Chef [1]
Category: Final Fantasy XV
Genre: Alternate Universe - Bakery, Chubby Reader, Curvy Reader, F/M, Pastry Chef Reader, Small Business, Strangers to Lovers, fat reader, plus size reader
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-10
Updated: 2020-03-10
Packaged: 2021-03-01 01:09:14
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,184
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23096866
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/queenhomeslice/pseuds/queenhomeslice
Summary: You own a small bakery in downtown Insomnia, spending your days making breads and pastries...and dreaming about Prince Noctis.
Relationships: Noctis Lucis Caelum/Reader
Series: The Prince and the Pastry Chef [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1660027
Comments: 16
Kudos: 87





	The Prince and the Pastry Chef

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: I am not affiliated with Square Enix or any production studios behind the Final Fantasy franchise or Final Fantasy XV; I am not making money from this work and I do not own the rights to FF in any way.

“Thanks, have a great day Mrs. Achillinus!” You bag up the elderly woman’s loaves of bread and hand it over with care, smiling. 

“You too, dearie,” The elderly woman returns the smile, crinkled face lighting up with pleasure. “You need to find yourself a nice young man to help you run this place.” 

You blush and giggle, laughing off her well-meaning comment, shrugging. “Just haven’t found the right person yet, but thanks anyway.” You wave the old woman off, sighing as the door chimes. There’s really only one man you’d want to invite into your life, and into your bakery—the problem is...he doesn’t exactly know you exist. You turn back to your magazine, reading the recent article that had come out about Prince Noctis, the most eligible bachelor in all of Lucis. He looks stunning in his official photos, pressed into a form-fitting black pinstripe suit that hugs every sharp curve of his slender body. You gulp hard, face flushing, body suddenly running jolting as though struck by an electric current. Licking your lips, you force yourself to close the magazine and busy yourself with putting more loaves of bread on the shelves and arranging the freshly-baked cookies under the glass-domed stand on the counter. You idly wonder if Noctis likes sweets, if he’d ever consider coming into your shop for a chocolate croissant, or maybe some lime-flavored macarons. You blush again at the thought—what would you even _say_ to him? You imagine that the prince would be even more beautiful up close. Was he even interested in dating? You bite back another sigh, shaking your head, focusing on wiping down the counter instead. It was no use even entertaining the thought of Noctis having anything to do with you. Princes didn’t fall in love with people like you. _Get your head out of the clouds_ , you chastise yourself as you squat behind the counter to open up a new stack of cake boxes. 

The door chimes while you’re still ducked behind the counter. “Be right there!” you call as you hurriedly tear through the plastic packaging, throwing the wrapping away and setting the new stack of boxes on top of your low stock. You rise and dust off your apron, finally looking up to see your newest customer. 

Suddenly, all of the oxygen in your bakery seems to disappear as you’re greeted with the very man you’ve fantasized about for years—Prince Noctis Lucis Caelum himself. He's squatting under the window of your bakery, in front of the shelves of homemade brownie and cake mixes that you sell, along with discounted bread and pastries that are a couple of days old. You flick your gaze to the wide window, watching several members of the paparazzi scurry by, and suddenly everything clicks. 

“They’re gone,” you manage to whisper after another minute of watching Noct’s backside. “The paparazzi, right? Don’t worry. I won’t tell anyone you’re here.” 

Noctis slowly rises and turns, gorgeous face twisting into a small smile. “Thanks a ton.” He looks around, then, as if just now registering where he is. “A bakery?” 

You nod, fumbling to find your voice. _Fuck,_ he’s so pretty, it’s not fair. “Y-yeah,” you breathe. “I’m ____________, the owner and chef. I, uh. I bake shit.” 

Noctis laughs. “Yeah? Smells good in here.” He holds his stomach. “I could use a snack. Trying to warp away from the cameras really works up my appetite.” 

You smile, feeling your face heating up again as he comes up to the counter, now a mere foot away from you. Gods, he even smells good. It’s a miracle you’re still standing. “Welcome to The Curvy Croissant, your Highness. What can I do for you?” 

Noctis flinches at the title. “Noct, please. None of that ‘Highness’ stuff.” 

“Oh, I’m—I’m so sorry!” 

Noctis waves his hand. “Nah, it’s okay. You didn’t know. I appreciate the respect, but. I just wanna be normal sometimes, y’know?” 

You nod. You’d heard about Noctis attending regular school and even working part-time at the sushi place across the street a few years ago. He truly was the ‘prince of the people.’ Well—if normal was what he wanted, you were all-too willing to do anything he asked. “Okay, then. Noct. Um. What are you in the mood for?” You gesture to the refrigerated display case full of your various desserts. 

Noctis steps back and studies the case carefully. “I...I can’t pick. How can you possibly be so good at making all of this?” 

You laugh lightly. “I appreciate the compliment, but shouldn’t you at least try something first?” 

Noctis chuckles. “Guess you’re right. Um. I’ll try one of your lemon bars?” 

You nod and get out one of the lemon desserts for him to try. 

“How much?” he asks, taking the small paper bag. 

You wave your hand. “Royalty’s first visit? On the house,” you say fondly. “You can pay me next time.” 

Noctis grins and takes the lemon bar out of the bag, taking a large bite. His stormy blue eyes light up in pleasure and he actually _moans,_ which does incredible things to the pit of your stomach. 

“Holy shit,” he says with his mouth full, and he somehow manages to make even that look adorable. “This is amazing. You’re better than Iggy.” He devours the rest of the lemon bar in two bites. “I’ll take one of everything in the cabinet,” Noctis says, fumbling for his wallet. “And uh. Two loaves of bread.” 

Your eyes go wide—one of everything is more money than you’ve made all week. “Noct—are you sure...?” 

“Hell yeah I’m sure,” Noctis replies, stepping back up to the counter and handing over a black credit card. “I gotta take all this stuff home and share it with the guys.” 

You nod, not wanting to argue your good fortune. It takes you almost ten minutes to gather everything in boxes and bags for the prince, but business has been slow lately, and the two of you are uninterrupted. You secure everything in a couple of large bags, and swipe the prince’s credit card, trying not to let your excitement show as you tell him the total. 

“So,” he says, slipping his card back into his wallet and taking his large bags full of breads and pastries. “ _The Curvy Croissant_ , huh?” And then he _winks_ , and you say goodbye to your heart forever. 

“I, uh, well,” you stutter, looking down sheepishly. “It’s a cute name, right? I mean...” You idly gesture to yourself. “Kinda named after me, y’know. And I really like croissants—they're the first thing I learned how to bake. So it made sense.” 

Noctis smirks. “It’s a super cute name, just like its owner. Curves and croissants...two of my favorite things.” He clears his throat and turns. “See ya, __________. I’ll be back!” 

Your blood pounds in your ears as you watch the prince exit your bakery. _Did he actually just say what I thought he said?_ You smile to yourself and shake your head. Maybe your dream isn’t so impossible after all. 


End file.
